


Potter, We Need to Talk

by rocksciencegeek18



Series: For the Love of Slytherins [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksciencegeek18/pseuds/rocksciencegeek18
Summary: Draco has something he needs to tell his husband.





	Potter, We Need to Talk

 

Draco felt nauseated, again. He’d been feeling this way for the past week, luckily Harry had been really busy at work so hadn’t walked in on him throwing up yet. He was currently sat in the break room at the hospital nursing a cup of tea, listening to one of the mediwitches complaining about what the healers had made them do today. Draco sighed, he was over halfway through his training he just hoped when he did qualify he didn’t become on of the healers they moaned about.

“Healer Malfoy, are you okay?” Draco was startled from his thoughts by one of the witched, “You look at little pale.” She flounced towards him, in what he assumed was seen as a sexy manner, and touched his forehead. He flinched slightly, but she spoke as if he hadn’t, “Well you don’t feel too warm. Maybe you should get yourself checked out though.” Draco nodded dumbly at her, before excusing himself and leaving as quickly as possible. 

He made his way towards the drop in clinic and smiled at the receptionist, “How busy are you guys today?” He asked her quietly.

“Not very Healer Malfoy, how can I help you?” She questioned in response, fluttering her eyelashes at him slightly. 

He internally grimaced at her, hardly anyone knew he’d been disowned and even less knew he was happily married. “I could do with an appointment with one of the healers working today,” he replied.

She smiled, “I’ll put you down for the next available spot if you just want to take a seat.”

*~*

“What can I do to help you Healer Malfoy?” The Healer asked him, as they both took a seat in her office.

“I’ve not been well the past few days and his hasn’t gotten any better, I’m not sure what’s causing it,” he replied.

“I’m sure we can find out the problem, just let me cast some diagnostic spells,” she spoke. She ran her wand over him and gasped at the blue glow it caused, Draco looked up with worry clouding his face. “Um, Healer Malfoy have you been taking fertility potions?” Draco’s worry was replaced with confusion again, ‘ _were the potions making me sick?’_ he thought, and nodded. “Oh!” She exclaimed, “Well I suppose congratulations are in order then.” He still looked confused so she had to elaborate further, “You’re pregnant Healer Malfoy.”

“Already?” Was all Draco managed to ask, tearing up slightly. “Oh Merlin he’s going to be so happy,” he smiled at the healer. “Thank you so much, I should have guessed but I didn’t think it would happen this quickly.”

*~*

Draco was buzzing with nervous excitement as he made his way home from the hospital, ‘ _how am I going to tell Harry?’_ He thought, as he walked through the front door of Grimmauld Place.

“Draco you’re home!” He heard Harry’s voice coming from the kitchen, “I’ve made something for dinner!” Draco smiled at the happiness in his husband’s voice and made his way towards the kitchen. “I know I’ve been working a lot this week so I’m making it up to you,” Harry continued to yell not knowing how close Draco was. 

Draco snaked his arms around Harry’s waist and took in the smell surrounding the kitchen. “It smells amazing love,” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear.

Harry spun around in his arms and kissed him firmly on the lips, “Well it’s not ready yet so you have time to wash up before dinner.” Draco smiled again, kissed Harry once more before making his way upstairs to change out of his lime green robes.

 

Draco was sat at the table when Harry poured them both some red wine to go with their meal. Draco paled at the wine in front of him, ‘ _Going to need to tell him sooner rather than later then,’_ he thought. Harry sat down opposite him and Draco took a deep breath, ‘ _it’s now or never.’_ He looked at Harry and spoke, “Potter, we need to talk.” Harry paled, Draco was using the words he had all those years ago when they first got together. Whatever it was it was serious, Draco took his silence as permission to continue. “I’m pregnant,” Draco said quickly before he lost his nerve. Harry’s eyes shot up to meet his own as if to make sure he had heard correctly, “I went to see a healer today as I’ve not been feeling great and she told me.”

“You’re pregnant?” Harry asked, his voice slightly squeaky. “There’s a little version of us, growing in you?” Draco nodded to both questions, before Harry launched himself across the table and attacked Draco’s lips. “Merlin I love you so much,” Harry spoke between kisses, “Thank you so much Draco.”

Draco pulled Harry into his lap and smiled at the dark haired man, “I love you to Potter.” Draco ran his hands through Harry’s messy hair, “No need to thank me I can’t wait to have a mini version of you running around. Now you said something about dinner when I got home, just maybe without the merlot?”

Harry jumped off his lap with a goofy grin spread across his face, “You weren’t going to tell me till later tonight were you?” Draco shook his head, “The wine through you off being all romantic about it?” Draco nodded, the man knew him too well and that thought alone made him smirk. “What are you smirking about?”

“Just how well you know me,” Draco replied. Before he added, “Now since I’m carrying the spawn you need to hurry up and feed me!” Harry dropped a quick kiss on his lips before rushing towards the side where their dinner was nearly ready. Draco laughed at how quickly he moved, “I could get used to this kind of treatment love,” he teased.

Harry came back with two plates and the smile still evident, it was going to be a while before that disappeared. “Well you’d better, because you have at least eight months of it to look forward to.” Draco smirked, “By the time this ones ready to come out you will be back to your spoilt Slytherin ways love.”

“I love you so much Harry Potter-Malfoy,” Draco choked out overcome with emotion at Harry’s words and reached for his hand. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m thankful everyday.”

Harry rubbed his thumb back and forth over Draco’s hand, “Love you to. Now eat your food, you’re hormonal so can get away with this I can’t!” Draco laughed before beginning to eat, ‘ _yes I could definitely get used to this being spoilt,’_ he thought as he ate.

**Author's Note:**

> So the Potter-Malfoy family have been giving me some major plot bunnies lately and with it being half-term I'm making the most of it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Beth


End file.
